Old Fashioned
by ShyBookworm33
Summary: Lucy isn't one for the 20st century, so can be a little behind in the gossip of the times. How will a chance encounter while grocery shopping change all that? Nalu AU (Maybe some adult themes in later chapters) Hopefully better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

With a sigh I close my fridge door, pausing with my hand on the handle. Despite knowing what lay behind the doors, I still hoped food would magically appear, with no such luck. Looks like I will have to go shopping a few days early. Can my bank account handles that? I pull out my checkbook, sighing in relief. I have enough for a few necessary groceries.

"I'll be right back Plue." I pat my small white chihuahua, who is shaking uncontrollably on my small love seat. With the click of my door, clatter of my heals on steel stairs and purse in hand I join the populace of Magnolia City. The city life runs around me, the noise now a normal sound. After years living in the city, horns, sirens, and shouts are muffled, barely registering in my brain.

I walk with the flow, following everybody walking in my direction. I feel like a sheep, mindlessly following the masses. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth, following every same step, breath and direction. I sigh to myself, slowing my speed to walk behind a slow couple taking in the city sights. Even if I hate being a follower, I try to be polite in everything I do in public. Finally finding an opening, I smoothly move around them, resuming my previous momentum to the grocery store.

The weather is beautiful, only a slight breeze and a cool crisp feeling to the air. You can feel the seasons changing from winter to spring, a few trees here and there sprouting new leaves, awakening from their slumber. It's still not warm enough to not be covered, however you can get away with a light sweater.

The grocery store however is a different story. It feels like walking into a freezer, I instantly wish I had a warmer sweater. With stiff fingers I grab a basket and start my shopping in the fresh foods section. I browse the selection of fruits and vegetables, gaining a nice stock of each. I now stand in front of the meat, tapping my chin as I debate with myself over which one to get.

I could get ground beef and make some pasta this week. Past can be good energy food, not so great for the weight on the other hand is great in sandwiches, which can be power food as well. It would last longer too...but pasta sounds really good.

I continue to stand there, mulling it over back and forth. I jump when a voice that is not mine enters my head. "Excuse me, can I get through?" I spin around and instantly feel uncomfortable.

It was a man who had spoken to me, and he was a suspicious one indeed. He wore a tight black beanie, only the tufts of pink hair around his forehead showing through. He also wore dark tinted shades, making his eyes impossible to make out. He wore all black except a white scarf around his neck, surprisingly fashionable and appropriate for the weather. He looked nothing if not suspicious.

"Ya sorry" I mutter, taking three long steps away from him. I hug myself a little tighter, almost like it would make me feel better. No stop that Lucy, you know nothing about this man. He could be really nice for all you know!

I watch out of the corner of my eye as he proceeds to grab ten packs of ground beef, two packs of chicken legs, two sets of ribs, and a full half pound ham. Even after filling his basket almost to the brim, he continues to stare at the meat, like he's deep in thought. Without warning he turns and looks at me.

"Can I help you?" He grins at me, but it looks forced. Almost like he is painfully uncomfortable, and only trying to be nice. I feel totally rude, and quickly apologize.

"Oh no! Sorry I must have seemed so rude. I was actually perplexed by all the meat you were getting." I wave my hands about, trying to make myself seem less like a creep. Here I was judging him not minutes before and I was the one staring.

"Perplexed?" This time the corners of his lips twitch upward a little more.

"It means confused. I mean why do you need all that meat? Do you not eat vegetables or any carbs at all. You need a balanced diet, but then again maybe you haven't finished shopping and here I am judging you again…" I ramble on, my face deeper in shade by the minute.

He starts to laugh. He bends over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. His laugh sounds deep and warm. Like a fire place in the winter time where you can sit comfortably and drink a hot drink. I stop mid sentence, embarrassment washing over me.

"I'm sorry," He gasps, starting to calm down, "When did you judge me the first time?"

"Ahh well…"I glance at him, then anywhere around the store that isn't him. "You are dressed rather suspiciously."

"What no I'm not! I'm just in disguise!" He puffs his chest out a little, clearly proud of himself.

"Why on earth do you need a disguise?" I giggle at him, hiding my mouth behind my hand. "If anything you attract more attention."

"So people that could recognize me don't follow me everywhere I go." He now frowns at me a little, unsure what to make of me.

"Ya ok mister, good luck with that paranoia." I turn back to the meat, pushing aside the man who sidetracked me to begin with.

"Oi I'm not paranoid, I'm a ninja" He now removes his sunglasses and pushes his scarf up over his nose. Like a complete goof and starts making various poses with his hands and body. Some people stop to point and whisper, while others take out their phones to snap pictures. I frown at them.

"You people are being rather rude! Stop taking pictures and move on already. Shesh" I huffed, glaring at lingering people.

"Maybe it's not him. I don't recognize her, so it can't be him right?" I over hear some girls whispering as they walk away, shooting a last few glances at the strange man. I watch them go over my shoulder, face scrunched up in confusion.

"So a ninja huh?" I turn back to face him, his glasses back on his face.

"Ya" He draws out, tilting his head to the side. "I've played one."

"Played one? What does that mean?" If I didn't feel confused before I sure do now.

"Never mind." He laughs, shaking his head. I start to walk away from the fresh foods to the bakery. My eyes widen a little as he follows me, a large smile across his face.

"Natsu." He whispers to me, leaning in close. My face heats up a little.

"What?"

"My name. It's Natsu."

"Oh summer, that's cool. I'm Lucy" He gawfs a little, shaking his head again.

"Tell me Lucy, do you watch any movies?"

"No not really, I prefer to read. Why?" I grin at him.

"No reason. Just making conversation." I can't help but feel he has a hidden agenda. I pause to grab a loaf of bread, while Natsu grabs a bag of rolls. We continue to shop together, Natsu only grabbing weird things every now and then, sometimes without even looking at the shelves.

"You really eat sardines?" I gag a little.

"What?" I point to the can in his hand. He looks down before doing a double take.

"Ah no it's for my...cat!" He shouts out.

"Oh you have a cat? I have a dog, his name is Plue. What's your cat's name?"

"Happy. He's quite the little rascal."

"I like that name, a good reminder." We reach the checkout line, patiently waiting our turn. The line is long, and they only have one lane open. I notice the old woman ahead of me as a cart full of various items. Looks like we will be here awhile.

"So Lucy, what do you read?"

"Books mostly, maybe a travel magazine here or there." I adjust my weight, moving my basket to the other arm.

"Oh so not tabloids?"

"Oh heck no, that garbage. I can't believe they consider that writing. It's mostly lies, gossip, and lack of information. Just crap to draw people in."

"I see," his lips twitch a little. "So you won't even look at them?" He glances behind me, where I can feel the evil things sitting on the rack.

"Nope. It might be silly but I feel by acknowledging it, I'm giving the publishers the satisfaction."

"That is silly," he chuckles, making a grab for my basket. I try to fight him, but he still takes it any way. "Let me help a beautiful woman like you out." I flush at his compliment, playing with the hem of my sweater to avoid meeting his, hidden, gaze. I jump, my phone ringing from inside my pocket.

As I pull it out, Natsu's jaw drops out of the corner of my eye. I roll my eyes as I flip it open, bring the device to my ear. I'm meet with an ear splitting screech. Pulling the phone back away from my ear, and closing my eyes shut, I wait for Juvia to finish screaming.

" _Lucy!"_ She sounds like she is close to tears.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" I try to sound concerned, but knowing her, it's something stupid.

" _Grey is in a relationship with Lisanna!"_ I knew it.

"Juvia how many times have I told you to stop reading those things, you fall for it too easily." I scold her, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

" _But they have pictures Lucy! Pictures!"_

"Aren't you the one always telling me about that photoshop stuff you use at work?"

" _But these weren't photoshopped, they would never do that! That would be lying Lucy"_ Juvia whines, I can practically see her pouting.

"Juvia, that's what tabloids do. I'm going to hang up now, go read a real book or take a walk. Do something." I hang up, flipping my phone closed again and placing it back in my pocket. I groan, mentally preparing myself for the rest of the evening where Juvia will crash at my place, a tearful mess because of something she read about her precious Grey.

"She sounds lively." I look over at Natsu again, this time unable to hold back the grin playing at his lips.

"Oh she is, runs completely on emotion and nothing else, and I'm going to have to deal with it tonight. Maybe I should call Gajeel, he can handle her better than I can."

"So even though you don't read it, your friends do?"

"Yup, and I have to deal with Juvia every time something happens that involves Grey. I swear that girl."

"Grey Fullbuster?"

"Something like that, I really don't care." I wave my hand in dismissal, leaving it at that. "Just because they are famous, doesn't mean we need every detail of their private lives."

"Well then. On another note, what is the story with your phone? That thing is a dinosaur!" I scowl a little, while his smiles seems to have only grown wider.

"I don't need anything fancy. Just something to make calls and text."

"But Smartphones! He pulls his out of his pocket, waving it a little in my face."

"I like my phone thank you" I laugh at his flabbergasted expression, moving a little further in the line. I watch as the woman in front of me starts to load her items onto the, hands shaking with age. I step forward, gently taking her groceries from her hands.

"Thank you young lady."

"Will you be ok getting home?"

"Oh yes, my son will be here soon to help, but thank you." She smiles sweetly, taking my hands in hers, patting them softly. Her hands feel soft and leathery, nothing but comforting. I wish I had known my grandparents, but I wasn't that lucky.

I step back again, pushing my hands into my hands into my pockets. I feel slight panic rise when I can't feel my phone. I pat myself before spinning around, eyes scanning the floor for the small device. Natsu stands behind me, my phone in hand, and concentrated look on his face.

What are you doing?"

"Putting my number in your phone...I will get this" He mutters, completely concentrated on the task at hand.

"Why!?" I'm indignant, how dare he do as he pleases. I only meet the guy and he thinks he can just put his number in my phone?

"So that when I ask you out on a date I can reach you." My anger leaves me in a flash, leaving me warm and with nervous flutters deep in my stomach.

"W-what?" He looks at me over his glasses, dark obsidian eyes looking into mine. I can't help but melt, wanting to get to know this man. I don't know how long I stand there having a stare down with him, but with a cough and a point of his fingers I spin around, quickly placing my things on the line.

I'm a nervous wreck for the next few minutes. I take forever to put my groceries on the line, and when I go to pay I drop my card _three_ times! By the time I was finished I swear the irritation of all the shoppers had manifested itself into octopus arms and was getting ready to drag me down into the depths of shopper hatred.

"If you could get away from your emotional friend, would tonight work?" I jump when Natsu speaks again, his sunglasses still resting on the tip of his nose, his dark eyes shining brighter.

"Uh, um, what?" I stammer, all coherent thought lost in the power of his presence once more. He leans in close, I try to pull back but can't.

"Never mind, I already put it in your calendar, see you there at seven." He chuckles walking out of the store, quickly mixing with the sea of people. I look left and right for him, but he is gone. With a sigh and a shake of my head, I start home.

My face is warm, and my stomach buzzing. My heart beats a mile a minute and my head feels clouded. If I didn't know better I would think I was sick with a fever. My phone rings again, through the fog that is my mind at the moment I try to remember when he could have possibly put it back in my pocket. My mind flashes to when he leaned in before leaving. That sneaky good looking scoundrel.

"Wear something formal tonight" The text flashes across my screen, a winking emoji attached at the end of the sentence. Looks like I have a date tonight.

* * *

I know I'm horrible, writing something new when I have other stories to write. BUT I really needed to run with this idea, it was too cute to not write right away. I took the idea from another idea I found on pinterest. (I love pinterest, it is my constant muse) Anyway! Let me know what you think, I do have an idea for more but I want to know what you guys think first, if you want to see more to the story or not.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at myself in the mirror, posing to the side sliding my hands down my curves and over the flare in my skirt. My dress is a vintage dark red wine 50's rockabilly dress. The collar is high and straight, accenting the flared skirt well. I take a deep breath, checking myself in the mirror one last time.

Strapping my heels on, I give my apartment one last look over before leaving once again. I double check the address on my phone before hailing a taxi. "Sur La Rivière, please". He quickly moves away from the corner, merging with the traffic.

"Hot date tonight?" The driver tries to make conversation, meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Uh ya I guess." I stare out the window, the lights in the night blurring together. Juvia had been more than happy to cry at someone else's place tonight, excited for my date. One thing I will say though is that my date had quickly distracted her from her emotional breakdown.

Levy had found out from Juvia and had called me screaming like a schoolgirl. The girls had then stormed by apartment to 'help me' get ready. All they did was interrogated me, and destroy my room. It was like a clothing bomb went off, despite my insistance that I already knew what to wear. I let them play dress up for a few hours before kicking them out.

"We are here Miss." I jump a little, quickly digging through my wallet to pay him. Just as I'm getting out another man climbs in on the other side. He gives me a lear, staring at my chest as I get out.

"Hey sleez bag." He looks at me with a cocky grin. "My eyes are up here. Don't be a perv or rude. Some common courtesy is to wait until the cab is unoccupied. Talk about uncivilized!" I slam the car door closed, with a huff I march away from the cab.

"No class these days."

With an annoyed glance I look up at the restaurant sign, before pushing my way inside. I gasp slightly the interior as it takes my breath away, anger evaporating. The lighting is dimmed with a golden glow. Each table and chair is a dark mahogany, shining with elegance.

"Good Evening Miss. How may I help you?"

A young man stands at the host stand, dressed in a well tailored suit. His black hair is slicked back, only one stubborn cowlick not staying down. "Oh um I'm here to meet someone." He looks me up and down, obviously judging me.

"Does this person have a name?" He scoffs. I place a hand on my hip, adjusting me weight accordingly.

"Yes he does. Is there a Natsu in your fancy a-list book? Or is that just for the people you deem worthy?" I watch as his eyes widen, his nose meeting the pages of his registry.

"I'm s-so sorry, right this way Miss Lucy." He stammers, quickly guiding me deeper into the restaurant. I glance around as we walk, taking in the sights. He leads me to a private booth, curtains pulled around the table. With a bow he pulls back the curtain, where Natsu sits.

"Hey! Ready to eat?" The man runs away, casting one last glance at us before the curtain falls closed. I turn back to Natsu with a frown.

"What are you a mob boss or something? How can you afford this?" He busts out laughing, slapping the table top.

"Mob boss!? Where did you get that!?" My face blushes, embarrassment filling me. My cheeks puff out with air, brows furrowed.

"Well besides the fact that as soon as I mentioned your name the waiter looked scared senseless. You can afford this." I gesture to the private booth around us.

"A friend of mine owed me a favor. He got us reservations at this place." His grin widens, a twinkle to his eye. I take in his appearance for the first time that night, surprised to say the least. His hair is a mute pink, closer in shade to rose pink than any other shade.

I can now observe his eyes fully, noting their angular slant as I do so. They are a dark obsidian, almost as black as the night itself. However I can see the intensity and warmth hiding in his eyes, almost like a sleeping dragon, just waiting for the right moment to show its claws. He is kind but not one to be messed with.

He is dressed almost casually for the restaurant we are dining in. He wears only a black button up shirt, rolled up to his elbows. I can tell he is muscular not only by his build but by the slight bulge under his shirt. Around his neck sits the same scarf from earlier that day, white with black stripes, almost checkered but not.

"Quite the favor," I laugh, thinking the idea is a little silly. He must be loaded and not want to flaunt it. I can understand that, after all I am the same way. If I was in his shoes, I would want to test the person I'm on a date with. What is more important, genuine relationship, or money?

"Ya..well...anyway how was your day?" He scrambles for a topic, wincing slightly as the words leave his mouth. I giggle at him, enjoying the nerves he is obviously feeling. Not everyday you meet someone who is so open to read.

"It was ok. My friends behaved like this was the first date I have ever been on. Trashed my apartment and tore my closet apart."

"What did you tell them about me?" His adam's apple jerks as he swallows nervously. How cute.

"Well obviously nothing, because I know nothing about you." Smirking I take a menu from the table, my hunger starting to catch up with me.

"Hmm that is true." His laugh is deep with a slight scratch to it. I find that I really like it, and hope to hear more of it throughout the evening. He also picks up his menu, staring at it intently.

"So tell me about yourself Natsu. What do you do? Hobbies, family, pets, etcetera." I peek at him over the menu, hiding my reddened face and smile.

"Hmm well let's start with family. I have my parents, my sister and brother."

"What're their names?"

"Igneel and Grandine for my parents. Wendy is my sister and Zeref is my brother. We were all adopted by my parents."

"Oh wow really?" I feel surprised and jealous. To have someone who not only loves you but picked you to join their family, that is a true blessing.

"What about you?" He seems to have decided what he wants. He puts the menu down, rests his head in his hand as he gazes at me from across the table.

"Oh well I'm an only child, and there's only my dad. We don't have the best relationship so we haven't talked in quite a few years."

"I'm sorry to hear that."He does, he sounds genuinely sorry for me. I take a deep breath through my nose, willing myself to make this night a better one.

"So hobbies what do you do?"

"Oh I love martial arts, so I do that as often as I can. I also like outdoorsy stuff like fishing and camping."

"What level are you?" I ask impressed by the interesting hobbies he has.

"As high as I can go for now" waggling his eyebrows at me he starts to strike different poses again, even adding some sound effects. I snort at his silliness, unable to hold back a laugh.

"So you're a 'ninja' after all."

"Oh most definitely, I can kick some major ninja booty." With crossed arms he nods his head like it's a indistinguishable fact that can not be changed. "What about you?"

"I like to travel when I can, it's amazing seeing new places all the time."

"Where have you been?"

"Well I went on this cruise once that took me around the caribbean and another around the south china sea." I perk up, excited to tell someone who has never heard of my travels all about them. "I've walked the great wall of China, that was exhausting! The Pyramids in South America are beautiful. While there I helped an orphanage."

"Wow you have been everywhere!"

"Oh not quite," I blush, " I really want to backpack across Europe, and see Australia."

"That actually sounds like fun. So you're ok with camping?"

"I've actually never been camping so I couldn't say" I respond coyly.

"We just might have to change that." He winks at me again right as the curtain is pulled back once again to reveal a different waiter.

"Are we ready to order?" He has fat lips and thick eye brows. He has dark tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Everything about him screams boring.

"I am. What about you Lucy?" Embarrassed I quickly rescan the menu, deciding on what looks like a potatos and salad thing.

"Uh ya this one please." I point at the menu, unable to pronounce the long dish name.

"I will be right back with your orders." He bows before quickly making his leave.

"Thanks Warren!" He shouts after the man, giving a small wave to the retreating figure. He reaches over and closes the curtains once again, before smiling at me expectantly.

"What else do you want to know?"

I tap my chin, sorting through every topic I could possibly use. With a giggle I think of one. "Favorite celebrity."

"What?" He gawfs, "I thought you wouldn't know any celebrities?"

"Not the ones you would probably think of." I enjoying leading him on.

"Oh really? Who then?"

"Well one of my favorites is Sir Conan Doyle."

"Who?" His snickering fills the small space.

"He is a scottish mystery author from the 1800's."

"Oh I see...You're a nerd!" He points at me, jumping up a little. I swat at him playfully.

"Not even!"

"Yup a book nerd! No wonder you don't watch movies" The curtains pull back again, a waiter putting some drinks on the table before leaving.

"Of course I would meet the one girl who doesn't watch any tv, travels to rural areas and likes to read." He throws his hands into the air, acting like he's exasperated. If I didn't know he was joking I would have been convinced.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you are the perfect girl! Where have you been hiding. I bet you were in china this whole time!" We break into laughter that goes on for quite a few minutes, I wipe tears from my eyes. We drift into what could almost be an uncomfprtable silence. I play with my fork, trying to think of a topic.

"You mentioned you had a dog. What was his name again?" Natsu breaks the silence.

"Plue. He is the sweetest little thing." I gush, thinking about his sweet little self.

"Oh so he's a small dog, I kind of took you for a big dog person."

"Yup, you will have to meet him someday." I blush a little, realizing the implications in my words. His already constant smile widens, reaching across the table he takes my hand. The contact sends electricity up my arms and down to my toes. I find myself staring in his eyes once again, getting lost just as much as I did this afternoon.

"Lucy-" His grin wavers, "I really like you and I know we haven't even finished this date yet but I really hope we can do this again."

"Me too Natsu." I whisper, corner of my lips rising in excitement.

"I mean you are nothing like other girls. You know what you want out of life and you do it with pure joy." The curtain moves out of the corner of my eye, Warren setting food before us. My eyes widen as Natsu's side of the table is filled with plate after plate of food.

"You look at who a person truly is, not what they are." He continues like there were not obscene amounts of food on the table, "Thank you for that. It has been a long time since I have meet someone like you."

"Why do you say that Natsu?"

"My line of work does make quite a bit of money. Most girls only truly like me for that, or the idea of me being someone I'm not." He starts to dig into the food with what I could only say is a lack of manners. Normally that would be a turnoff for me, but after what he has just told me, he is only being himself.

"No reason to change yourself for someone else." I agree wholeheartedly, I also start eating, the wonderful date continuing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I nuzzled deeper into my pillow, hugging it tight. Slowly my mind wakes up, dim light bites at me from behind my eyelids. I try to go back to sleep, but no matter how hard I try I only get a headache. Accepting my fate, I open my eyes and flip from my side to my back.

Memories from last night flood me, as well as a swarm of butterflies in my stomach. We had stayed and talked well into the closing time of the restaurant. Natsu. Natsu was by far the best person I have ever agreed to go on a date with.

He was far funnier than any person I knew, any guy for that matter. He had a way of being goofy, but not childish. I enjoyed all his jokes and even his teasing didn't feel like teasing. When he had called me a nerd, even though I knew it to be true, he had said it in such a loving way, it didn't anger me like when other guys said it.

His looks oh his looks. I don't know how a man like him could pull off pink hair but he could. Maybe it was the eyes? They looked manly enough to contrast his hair perfectly. Or the muscles? Who am I kidding it was totally the muscles. He could probably lift a car with one hand and not break a sweat.

Speaking of being a totally hunk of a hero, the way he talked about his family, made me want to marry him then and there. He spoke fondly of his parents, and how good to him they have been. How they had adopted him when he was seven, and he had never wanted to be anywhere else.

He had told me about his sister. How she was on her way to being a doctor, and top of her class. He did nothing but sing her praises. Zeref on the other hand you could tell was a strained relationship. He barely talked about him, rarely even mentioned him in passing. I didn't pry, after all I myself was not ready to divulge the junk of my own strained relationships. What was I thinking about again? Oh ya Natsu.

I had learned a lot about him from just one night. I wonder what else I could learn from hopefully more dates to come. I continue to stare at my ceiling, sorting through my thoughts. I glance over at my clock before shooting out of bed.

"Aw crap!" I throw a dress on my bed without looking, snatching my tights from my drawer. Hopping around my room, I start on my way to my bathroom. With a squeal I trip over the mess still covering my floor from the night before. Tights around my ankles, and hair tangled in my face, I give a blow of air, my bangs flying up before coming back down.

Quickly I pull my tights up around my hips, throw on my quarter sleeve dress, a scarf and renege on the heels because I will be running this morning. An old pair of sneakers on my feet, purse and messenger bag in hand, I'm out the door.

Once again, I am glad I live and work within a 10 minute walk of each other, or in this case a seven minute run. With one quick turn to my right, a dash through morning rush. Grouchy business people snarl at me, overly eager morning people chirp a hello, and the zombies silently fume at me. I near the coffee stand I normally stop at on my way to work, my friend Clare already holding out a paper bag and cup of coffee.

"Morning Lucy, better hurry or your students will tease you again." She smirks at me as I whisk past the other customers and snatch the items from her hands.

"Thanks Clare! I'll pay you tomorrow!" I call to her over my shoulder, slowing my speed just enough so I don't spill my coffee. Taking another left turn, I'm grateful as the light just turned green to walk.

"Yes this just might be my morning!" I praise out loud, just as someone bumps into me and my coffee flies out of my hand splashing on the ground and myself. "Or not." Picking up my pace I continue to the school, now coffee less. Grumbling I think about the awful cheap black sludge in the staff lounge. It didn't even deserve association with coffee, that was just insulting.

Crossing the courtyard in long strides I wave to some students before entering the office building. "Oh Ms. Lucy, running late again I see." The receptionist, Laki, winks at me. Tittering to herself, she continues to type away at her computer. However when I go to pass her desk, she holds out a cup of coffee, and not the stuff from the teachers lounge.

"Oh thank you so much Laki!" Gratefully taking the cup and gingerly hold it in two hands, not want to spill a precious drop.

"Ya, ya. Hurry or you're students will start without you." I quickly clock in, and join the lingering students in the hall. Most of the girls stand in a circle, talking about so many topics at once, it's no wonder some boys are staying away. The teenage boys on the other hand, well they are being boys. Pushing, joking and teasing each other right up to when the warning bell rings.

"Get to class! Come on guys, girls!" Most grumble, and roll their eyes before trudging to class, taking their sweet time. Rolling my eyes myself I get a move on.

"I have arrived!" I announce as I enter my classroom, right as the last note of the final bell rings throughout the halls. I'm met with some giggles, claps, and whistles.

"Finally Ms.H! Did you oversleep again?"

"Yes, I did. But enough about me, time for class!" I throw my bags down on my chair, ripping open the paper bag in my hand. Clare had put a muffin and a doughnut in the bag for me. Snatching the bagel up in my hand, some students whine they want one too.

"Are you going to tell us how your date went last night Ms. H?" I freeze mid chew, and make the mistake of swallowing to quickly. I drop the doughnut, pounding my hand on my chest as I try to breath again.

"What?" I rasp, looking the 'innocent' student in the eyes. She just batts them back at me, smiling as she waits for her answer.

"Whoa no wonder you were late this morning, you must have had a-"

"Stop right there!" My face heats up considerably. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, pinching the bridge to my nose. "For you young perverts, I slept alone, in my own bed thank you very much."

"Well did the date go well?" For once I had the entire classes undivided attention, all of them on the edge of their seats, waiting for a look into their teacher's life.

"Yes it did, now how in the world do you know?"

"I saw you get out of a cab and walk into that very fancy french restaurant, it had to be a date. Loved your dress my the way." The student that started all of this winks at me, giggling at my flustered state.

"Oh what did he look like?"

"What's his name?"

"Did he kiss you good night?" Question after question flies at me, all of them quickly overpowering each others voices.

"Ok thats enough! Settle down, time for class. No more questions because I will not answer them."

"Can't we just hang out today?" I watch out of the corner of my eye as he flops down on his desk.

"No can do but I do have something for you guys!" They perk up a little, expectantly watching my every move. I continue to situate myself at my desk. Lifting up my messenger back, i open it up to pull out a thick file, all of my students quickly sag in their seats. "You're essays!"

"We were expecting something good Ms. H." Pay back.

"These are good, all of them. You guys did great." Walking out from behind my desk I walk the aisles handing back each one, trying to say something positive to each student.

"Carlos, great job, you have improved! One of your best yet."

"Peggy, I loved how you answered the prompt. A few spelling and grammar errors but we will work on that ok?"

When I finish passing the essays back, I stand behind my desk, hands clasped. I wait for them to finish reading over my notes, corrections, and grade. When they start to put them away, I pull a black top hat out from under my desk.

"Alright, how many should we choose this time!" My students eagerly respond, calling out random numbers. The top hat is upside down, and full of many pieces of paper. Each slip of paper has a different subject, book, or prompt on it. I let my students choose how many slips of paper we will take out and vote on. We will choose one of them and that will be our unit for the next few weeks.

"Five."

"No we should do seven this time, if we are going to do an odd number."

"How about lucky number thirteen!"

"Thirteen isn't lucky!"

"I say six."

"Six it is." I decide, quickly putting an end to the impending fight. "Carlos you choose first, remember that if we have already done it you can choose again." Yes it can get confusing keeping track of the different classes, as each subject is a little different. However, it keeps it fresh, and discourages cheating.

After each paper has been chosen, and the topics written on the board, the voting starts. It is now narrowed down to reading Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West or writing a story based off the sentence "They stood outside his door, soaking wet, covered in glitter, and holding a struggling animal in their hands."

"Ms. H where did you come up with that prompt anyway?" A student points her manicured finger at the board in disgust.

"I just do, ok so ready to vote one last time? Hands for the book?" I count eight hands, groaning to myself already know ing how the vote will turn out. "For the prompt?" The last eight hands ride into the air, hesitant because of the obvious tie.

"We could do both. Won't reading a story help us write one?" I nod in approval at the young man seated in front of me. However it is unsurprising, his essays are by far the best of his classmates, even his year! He has a true love and affinity for writing.

"That is a great idea James, and it is what we will do." Erasing what is on the board I glance at the clock, about thirty minutes to the end of class. "Alright because we are nearing the end of class, we will start with some basics to storytelling." My marker flies across the white surface, dancing as new words are created through my hand.

I have listed point of views, setting, plot, story flow, and minor characters on one side of the board. On the other I have listed tone, mood, antagonist, protagonist, foreshadowing, conflict, and resolution. "Who can tell me about the first category?" Using my pen to point, my students eyes look over the bullet point. point of views.

"It's how people see things? Like opinions?" One of my quieter students guess.

"That is one use of point of view, but not in the sense we are using it now." I uncap my pen once more. "First there is the first person point of view, which it the use of I. 'I looked at the cake in front of me, drool gathering at the corners of my lips'." Some of the children giggle.

"We then have second person, this is when you write the story using You. Like 'You take a left turn, only to come across a blocked path. You do this and that.' So on and so forth."

"Third person can be a little tricky. You can use it two ways. The first is the narrator only knowing the thoughts of one person using the words he/she, they, it, the characters name. Example, 'William fidgeted in his seat, his thoughts already on the lunch he will be eating later today at lunch'." William jumps in his seat, a guilty flush filling his broad face.

"Is the other way voice the thoughts of other characters as well?"

"Yes as well as actions, remember that. 'Josie boiled on the inside, irritated over her recent game loss. Clare looked at her in worry. Sarah wished to do something to help Josie, but Josie had already decided she didn't want anyone's help.'. To help describe the scene you can say things like, 'Sarah clutch her hands in worry' or 'Josie slapped the table in frustration.'"

"This is called third person omniscient or third person multiple."

"What is the difference?"

"Omniscient is when the narrator knows everything. Multiple is when you talk in third person, but normally only focus on one character at the time. You guys better be taking these notes." All of them quickly scramble, pens scratching against paper.

"Moving on, setting is-" There is a slight knock at the door, Laki's face peeking around the corner. I shudder a little inside at her overly large grin and waggling eyebrows. "Yes Ms. Laki?"

"I have a special delivery, with very specific instructions to fulfill." She opens the door all the way, one of the largest vases of flowers on her hip. There are so many flowers, they branch out to look bigger than the container they are in. Snickers and snide remarks flood over me.

"Looks like the date went reeeeeally well." A girl purrs. Sputtering, I slam my marker down on my desk.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't have a name, but my instructions are to give you these flowers, and this letter." She hands me both, leaning in close. "You will tell me everything later." She whispers, before dancing out of the door, waving good bye.

My face twitching in annoyance, the flowers now safely on my desk. I turn my back, unnerved by the stares and eager whispers. Ripping open the letter, I can't help the warming of my heart at the words written.

 _Lucy,_

 _See you Saturday at 6. How does bowling sound?_

 _Your, Dragon._

I can't help but laugh a little. This guy has the craziest ways of asking a girl out on a date. First he just takes my phone, now once again he has already decided, and with flowers to boot. With some coughs behind me, I quickly turn around, embarrassed.

"Is he funny?"

"What is his name!?"

"Ms. H, please details!"

"No! All of you. I am not going to share private details of my life." Rubbing my forehead I glance at the clock, right as the bell rings, bringing an end to my very short lesson. "We will finish this tomorrow." Now alone, I quickly take down the lesson plan, and then pull out my phone.

" _ **You mister are not very subtle. My students won't leave it be."**_

" _ **I see you got the flowers. =) So Saturday you in?"**_

" _ **You have an interesting way of asking me, but yes."**_

" _ **Great! Have a great day my wonderful teacher, don't let those kids get to you!"**_

* * *

"Have a nice night everybody, be safe!" My last class quickly takes of, the sound of excited chatter growing quieter with each passing minute. I sink into my chair, head thrown back and eyes closed. Just as I'm taking in the silence of my classroom, my door is thrown open with such force it shatters the sound barrier. Jumping like a startled cat, I grip my chair, heart pounding.

"Lucy spill woman!" A smaller woman marches into the room, Laki not far behind her. Her blue curls bounce with each step, her dark eyes alight with excitement. I groan again, sinking further into into my chair. My back starts to ache from the horrible posture but I ignore it, too lazy and annoyed to care.

"No Levy go away. Why does everyone care?"

"Because" Levy sings, "You never keep flowers sent to you after dates. Remember that Dan guy?"

"Oh he was a creep, of course I wouldn't keep the flowers. Did you know he tried to get us married without my knowledge. He tried to get me to sign the document and everything!"

"Yea we can all agree he was a creep, so what makes this guy different? Is it money, because girl these flowers are expensive! Oh my gosh! They left the price tag on!"

"They what?" I lean over Levy's shoulder, looking at the price tag I choke. Three hundred dollars. Three hundred freaking dollars! "Who spends that much on flowers!?"

"Who is this guy!?" Laki screams with me.

"I met him at the grocery store."

"Well what is his name?" Levy starts shaking me.

"I can't tell you, he asked me not too." My voice sounds wonky, with all the back and forth movement Levy casing to my body. She stops shaking me.

"Why would he ask that?"

"I don't know, he just did and I will respect it." Levy and Laki look at each other. I watch as they have a silent conversation, a frown pulling at both of their lips.

"He's married, or in a relationship with many women and doesn't want to be found out." I just stare at them, slowly processing their words.

"Uh no. He is anything but a cheater and a playboy." Hands on my hip, I look down at them.

"You never know Lucy, be careful. He sounds suspicious."

"Levy, you of all people should know how careful I am." She just scoffs at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya says the girl who almost got kidnapped in China because you got lost and couldn't speak Chinese."

"Oh and the time she almost tripped onto the subway track, that was terrifying."

"Oh and the time-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'm a walking disaster." I stand up, gathering my bags. I hug the vase of flowers to my chest, determined to prove them wrong, that I can be careful. Of course as I think this, the vase starts to slip from my grip. Levy squeals, catching the vase.

"I am taking this home for you."

"Fine" I submit to my own clumsiness, Levy following my out the door, Laki jogging behind us.

"Can't you tell us something about him! One little thing." She begs, draping her body over mine. I tap my chin, mulling over her question while she just whimpers behind me.

"He does martial arts." I think fondly back to the conversation, and his passion for the art.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy" Levy whines from the other room. I just roll my eyes, leaning back towards the mirror to finish applying my mascara. With each flick, my lashes grow fuller and darker, contrasting my dark brown eyes. Pulling back, I look over myself one last time, before winking at myself. With a twirl, I leave my bathroom, my overly large shirt billowing around me.

Levy glances at my from my bed, where she is sprawled out like a starfish. "Love the outfit Lu, not your normal style. Why the change?"

"Oh I saw it while out with him the other day and he bought it for me." I finger soft material. The shirt is a large quarter sleeve dark navy blue, paired with grey tights and beige shorts.

"And who is him?" She sings.

"Not telling!" I sing back at her, browsing my shoes in my closet.

"Woman it's been five months! Why are you still seeing him!? There is something suspicious about him, I'm telling you."

"Because I like him, Levy. Please respect that we don't tell everybody about our relationship." My patience wearing a little thin. I decide on ankle boots, balancing as I put them on.

"Lucy, it's not that I don't respect that...It's just that.." She pauses, I hear her take a deep breath behind me. " I don't want you to get hurt if he turns out to be a complete and utter jerk." Standing up and face her once again. I can hear her unspoken words hanging in the air, bad memories starting to resurface.

"I won't let that happen to you again."

"Levy, thank you for caring so much." I give her a quick hug before leaving the room.

"I mean what guy asks his girlfriend not to mention so much as his name or looks to her friends!? A creepy one that who!" With a snort at my best friends behavior, I leave her to her ranting. I know she's trying to lighten the mood, but even she can't find humor in this hated situation.

"How do I look?" I interrupt her speech, her arms stopped mid wave. She barely looks at me before jumping off the bed, her blue locks barely pulled back by a headband.

"You look fine, I already told you that. See you later, have fun on your date"

"No following!" I call after her, the only response is the sound of my door closing. I snicker, already knowing she is planning on 'following me'. With just a glance out my window, Levy is trying and failing to hide behind the tree outside my apartment building. That girl is too easy to predict.

"She won't even see him coming" I giggle, watching Natsu walk right past her, both of them oblivious to the other. He is dressed like he always is, hat over his hair, and dark glasses over his very handsome eyes. I sigh a little, lips twitching into a smile.

Dancing across my apartment and into my kitchen, more like a small hole in the wall. It has a small fridge and only two stove top burners. It has that old style and love to it. My whole apartment building is one of the oldest in Mongolia, and the city has decreed it never be renovated. I love it. Crown molding, hardwood floors, creaky doors, everything.

I quickly reheat all the food I had made earlier that morning, used to Natsu's extensive appetite at this point. I throw up some t.v trays, every available surface quickly filled with food. Just as I place the last bowl, there is a knock at my door.

"Lucy? You home babe?" Plue starts yapping up a storm. I say yap because the sounds that he makes can't even be called a bark. It would be an insult to dogs everywhere. "Plue it's just me geeze."

Glancing around the wall, Natsu stands by the door, shedding his jacket, his muscles flexing beneath his black t shirt. Even after all this time I still get flustered and red faced. He looks up at me, his crooked grin growing over his face.

"Theres my girl. How was your day?" He crosses the room in three long strides, arms snaking around my waist. "And you're wearing the shirt I bought you how sweet."

"Of course, it is cute after all." Standing on my tippy toes, my lips meet his cheek in a quick, but love filled kiss. "My day was good," I worm out of his arms. " Levy was over for a little while,"

"Bugging you like usual I assume." He quickly moves to the table, eyeing the food with lust filled eyes and wet lips. Laughing I sit across from him, letting him enjoy the meal. We had worked out a system; I talk, he eats. I try to talk about topics that take little to no words on his part, so he can just listen.

"She originally came over to complain about something Gajeel did again. It was nothing, and she's just being emotional."

"I would like to meet her someday." His words are garbled.

"I know she would agree, she thinks you're either married or have many girlfriends, and that's why you won't let me tell them anything about you." The words leave a bad taste in my mouth, but I push past them. Hadn't I moved on from that by now.

"That's just ridiculous, You're the only girl for me." He doesn't miss a beat in his response, his eyes gazing into mine. I can't help but wonder why he thinks such a thing about me, about us.

"Do you really mean that Natsu? Why me? The girl you meet at a grocery store." He puts his fork down, body language conveying his understanding of the seriousness of the conversations direction.

"Because your the girl from the grocery store." I tilt my head in confusion, which makes him laugh.

"Lucy, my life is anything but normal. You're a school teacher, you aren't into technology. You are the most wonderful and normal thing in my life. You don't care about what I do for a living and see me for me."

"Na-" He continues to speak over me, his index finger resting on my lips.

"You like to travel, you live in this old place, you-you." He drifts off, a goofy smile on his face. "You are simply amazing." My heart pounds in my chest, stomach twisting into excited knotts, mouth open in wonder. He leans across the table, hand on the back of my head, and kisses my forehead, lips lingering longer than they need to.

We both jump when there is a knock at my door, both of our eyes widening in worry. "You weren't expecting anyone were you?"

"No, I'll be right back." Pushing myself up from the table, I join Plue at the door. I open it to find Levy standing there scowling. Her arms are crossed and she is tapping her foot.

"Why haven't you left on your date yet?" She openly demands, upset she hasn't been able to follow me.

"Levy, I don't have to leave for awhile." I pray she will just leave, but they are ignored as she pushes her way inside. She starts marching all over the place, looking behind my couch, curtains, even under pillows. I watch her as she searches my apartment.

"Levy what are you doing?"

"He's here Lu and I will finally meet him." She holds a pillow high over her head as she glares at the corner of the couch, almost like she can scare him out of its depths.

"Levy be reasonable, he's not hiding in the couch cushions." Sadly Natsu finds this hilarious, his boisterous laugh coming from my closed bedroom door. Levy with the triumphant sound of figurative trumpets, marches towards the door.

I cry a little inside at the sound the door make when it connects with the wall, one of my pictures tilting to the left. With a scream she runs into the room. I case after her, worried, only to find an empty room and one open window next to a fire escape. She grips the windowsill, watching a figure run past the alley and out of sight.

"Gah there he goes, I will catch him Lucy!" As quickly as she came she went. I decide not to tell her that the person she saw was not Natsu, but a random jogger. For his sake I hope she doesn't catch him.

"She has a lot of energy." Arms tighten around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Yes she does, and you sir are gutsy. She could have checked the bathroom you know."

"But she didn't. How about I eat quickly and we can leave on our date?"

"Sounds good to me" He pulls me back to the kitchen, his hand tight around mine.

* * *

The sounds of the bowling alley echo and bang on my eardrums. I sit on the bench, watching the people mill around me. It was mostly couples at the bowling alley today, even some on double dates. Natsu is at the counter, renting the lane and shoes, ever the gentleman never letting me pay for anything.

"Here ya go Luce, ready for me to kick your butt?" He bops me on the nose before sitting down to tie his shoes.

"What are you talking about? I always win mister." I shove him a little, laughing as he tries to regain his balance, one leg bent, hands around the laces. He glares at me.

"Not aaaall of them, I did win that one. The score is ten to one, F.Y.I"

"Oh I know, and after today it will be eleven to one." I jump up, hands on my hips ready to bowl. "Common Mister, I have a game to win" I glance at him over my shoulder, my heart stopping. He is leaning forward, arms on his knees. There he goes smiling that goofy grin of his again. His eyes are lidded, melting me from the inside out. What is he feeling? Admiration? No. My eyes widen as he stands up, the look never leaving his face. Love?

"Oh you're on Miss" He swaggers past me, choosing his 'lucky' bowling ball and heading to the lane. The one game he had won, had been when he couldn't use that specific bowling ball. He refuses to believe his own silly superstitious contradictions. Giggling I start to follow only to stop short.

I feel chills run up my spine, almost like I'm being watched. Turning around I scan the lobby, people coming and going from the arcade and front doors. I continue to scan the room, feeling unnerved. I jump, spinning to meet Natsu's very confused face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..I think. It just felt like I was being watched. Weird right?" He laughs loudly, too loudly. He scratches the back of his head, steering me away from the lobby.

"Ya weird! Lets bowl Luce!" He snatches his hat back from his jacket, slamming it back on his head. Shaking my head at his odd behavior, I pick a ball and join him at the lane. Just by glancing at the screen I once again roll my eyes at the names he picked.

"Weirdo really?"

"Yup because you are the weirdest weirdo."

"That makes no sense"

"Oh I apologize my English Queen." He bows, his weight awkward because of the bowling ball in his left hand. I push past him, placing myself at the entrance of the lane. Aiming the bowling ball, I eye the lane and pins, adjusting my throw accordingly. With a crash they connect and all the pins go down.

I laugh, waving my hands just egging him into the game. "That's right I'm the Queen." Grumbling we switch places, and he sticks his tongue out at me. I know his attitude is all good natured though, after all this is our game. We come here often enough it has become a special place for us.

The bowling alley is towards the edge of town, not well known or as updated as its competitors. It smells like cigarettes and beer on one end, and greasy pizza on the other. The arcade is full of beat up graffitied games and stained carpet. The some lanes are warped, while others the pins aren't always placed right.

Despite all the obvious flaws, it is so special, and full of so many memories. I remember the first time Natsu had taken me out bowling, that saturday three months ago. It was the date I agreed to be his girlfriend.

He had picked me up outside my apartment, on a motorcycle no less. I giggle to myself as I watch Natsu aim at the pins. It had taken a lot of convincing on his part to get me on the bike, almost five minutes. I don't regret it at all.

The ride had been freeing and terrifying at the same time. However Natsu was, well, graceful on the bike. Weaving through traffic, and not in such a way that would piss other drivers off.

He then surprised me by the condition of this dump. Yes it has a lot of memories but it is a dump. He throws the ball now, his tongue poking out between his fang like incisors, eyes hopeful. I cackle as he only hits the two pins on the end before the ball slides into the gutter.

"How is it someone so hand coordinated for martial arts can't bowl?" I had said the same thing to him on our second date, surprised and suspicious at his lack of skill. I had thought he was just letting me win, the thorough gentleman and all. Honestly he just sucked. His best score was seventy.

"You say that every time Luce, and I promise I'm getting better each game."

We bowl through one game, Natsu demanding a rematch as soon as he throws his last ball. The difference in score was so drastic, it's kind of sad.

"See I told you I would do better! Seventy-two. Beat my own record."

"You did great babe." I kiss him on the cheek before heading towards the bathrooms. "Be right back, go ahead and buy another game!" With a skip to my step and glow to my heart I quickly make my way to the bathroom, with no desire to be away long.

* * *

Here is the next chapter...and the plot thickens! What do you guys think is going to happen? I'm truly curious. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
